


His Eyes

by shojobell



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Sakura is fangirling over her boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: She just wants to stare into his eyes, what was wrong with that?
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	His Eyes

_He's so cute_ she thinks with a sigh as she stares at him. Her heart was beating fast inside her chest. The difficult part was keeping herself from swooning out loud. The way his hair fell over his eyes. How she wanted to reach out and brush his bangs aside and- 

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura pulls her eyes away from her boyfriend to look at her friend, Tomoyo, who has that ever knowing look on her face.

She can feel herself turning pink. She had been caught. "Y-Yes, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo giggles. "You were too busy looking at Li-kun you missed what I said."

Sakura fidgets, nodding. She just wanted to stare at him, what was wrong with that? Too bad her friends often noticed her doing it and would tease her. Especially Tomoyo. But having Syaoran in her life, with his gorgeous eyes, it couldn't be helped.

"Anyway, I made a new costume for you. I was saying I hoped you could come and try it on for me after school today."

Sakura feels herself sweat a bit. What could this new costume be? Tomoyo had made her plenty of beautiful pieces before, she had been so embarrassed to wear them and have her friend film her. 

"Maybe tomorrow, Tomoyo-chan, I'm going on a date with Syaoran-kun." 

* * *

"Why are you staring at me, Sakura? Do I have something on my face?" Syaoran's voice pulls her from her thoughts. They were sitting together at a small little cafe in Tomoeda. Syaoran had been in the middle of telling her a story from his past before she had known him, and she had gotten lost again in his eyes. She had been thinking about how she loved to watch his eyes light up whenever something made him happy almost having a sparkle to them. 

"Gomen ne, Syaoran-kun, you just have such pretty eyes." 

Syaoran blinks in surprise, he hadn't been expecting that. It had been honestly weirding him out how she had been staring at him.

"Y-You think so?" 

Sakura nods, reaching out her hand to place upon his cheek. "You really do." 

Syaoran turns red. "S-Sakura.."

Maybe if they weren't in public she'd lean in closer to him and kiss him. 

"I love you, Syaoran-kun."

"Do you love me or my eyes more?" He teases

"I love both, you silly." Sakura sticks out her tongue playfully. Her hand moves away from his face. The date carries on, and Sakura can't help gazing at him from time to time when he wasn't looking. 

* * *

He walks her home, the sky was just beginning to turn into night. The sound of crickets and the smells of dinner waft through the air. She grips his hand, leaning in close to him. "Thank you for the date, Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran wraps his arm around her, giving the top of her head a kiss. "You're welcome, Sakura." He said softly. It makes Sakura shiver. She also loves his voice too. It was becoming deeper. _Masculine_. _Husky_. 

"Are you cold?" He wonders. 

Sakura shakes her head with a blush. "N-No, I'm okay." 

Once they reach her house, they turn to face each other. Sakura looks into those eyes once again. It takes her breath away how they look under the increasing night sky. 

Syaoran fidgets a bit under her intense gaze. He feels himself blushing. "S-Sakura.."

"Yes, Syaoran-kun?"

"You're staring.. again."

Sakura blushes too, shifting her eyes away. "S-Sorry"

He chuckles a bit, embracing her. "It's okay because you know what?"

She glances up at him in curiosity "What?"

"I'm looking back at you, too."


End file.
